


Distorted Heart

by Soranort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Regulus misses the simpler times, when Sirius still talked to him and didn't hide how proud he was of his little brother's every accomplishment. But things aren't so simple anymore for Regulus, least of all his feelings for Sirius.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Distorted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "praise kink" for Kinkuary 2021.

_Good boy._

The first time Sirius called Regulus that, the words had been sarcastic and unkind; it had been a jab at his blind following of their parents. But Regulus did not care about anything surrounding those two words, especially not the context. He did not like seeing Sirius mad at him and he hated arguing with him, despite the inevitability of it in recent years.

In contrast to that, Regulus loved when Sirius acted nice and caring towards him, and especially when he praised him. In a past that felt decidedly more distant than it actually was, when they were still kids that only dreamed of their future at Hogwarts, Sirius had praised with honesty his little brother plenty. He complimented him for his flying skills on their child brooms, he patted his head and congratulated him every time their private tutors said he did a good job during a lesson, he hugged and declared himself proud for having the best little brother ever any time they were in the presence of the extended Black family.

Then Hogwarts happened and everything changed. Their relationship held on for a while, but ultimately Regulus had decided to follow the path their parents had set for him, and Sirius could not make peace with that. Gone was the praise, the physical affection, the love. Now when the word “brother” left Sirius’ lips, it was more likely that he was referring to James Potter than to Regulus Black.

Regulus had ultimately accepted that Sirius most likely hated him like he hated the rest of their family. There weren’t many occasions for students of different years and Houses to interact, and even though at first Sirius had gone out of his way to spend time together, that had stopped once it became clear to him that Regulus would not renounce the ideals of their family.

It was on an early Spring afternoon that things took an unexpected turn. Regulus was walking outside by himself after a Quidditch match, wanting to enjoy the crisp weather some more before heading to the common room for the celebration of their victory over Ravenclaw, when he heard his brother’s voice coming from somewhere nearby. Looking around, he realized Sirius was sitting by the lake animatedly talking to his friends. Unsure about why he was even doing it, Regulus cautiously approached the group while being careful to keep himself hidden behind the bushes and trees of the area.

“And did you see when he dodged that bludger that was coming from behind?” Sirius excitedly recounted. “Reg has such good awareness of his surroundings at all times! He’s really the best seeker Hogwarts’ got at the moment!”

“We know, Pads,” James said, sounding exasperated, “You only say it at every single match.”

Sirius punched James’ shoulder with a little more force than necessary in response to the friendly jab, but he was grinning, clearly still excited about the Quidditch match. Regulus was unsure about whatever he wanted to hear any more of that conversation, and ultimately decided to make a hasty retreat before he could listen any further. As he rushed towards the castle, he felt as if something heavy had settled in his stomach.

From that moment, Regulus found himself thinking of Sirius at odd times. When professors complimented his spellwork, his brother’s voice would superimpose on theirs and Regulus would find himself flustered in class imagining Sirius praising him. During Quidditch practice, he would fantasize about Sirius yelling encouragements at him while he tried out new maneuvers.

It wasn’t the worst thing, but Regulus wanted it gone. He tried distracting himself by studying ahead, doing extra Quidditch training by himself any time the field was free, and even accepting to help Slughorn collect fresh ingredients in the Forbidden Forest.

But no matter what he tried, nothing changed. The truth was that he missed the relationship he had with Sirius before Hogwarts, he missed the feeling of elation every time his brother praised him.

One night found him particularly tired from his futile attempts, and as he lied in his bed in the dark, he found himself incapable of putting up any resistance against the pervasive thoughts of Sirius clamoring for his attention. He sighed exasperatedly, glad for the silencing charm he always put on his bed to avoid his snoring roommates, and gave in, letting his imagination run free.

_Regulus was sitting in a secluded alcove on the fourth floor, his favorite spot to hide away in when he felt like being by himself. There was a huge window and enough space to sit with a few books out, but its location was such that anybody rarely passed by, leaving him unseen. He did not expect Sirius of all people to appear in front of him as he was busy putting the finishing touches on a Transfiguration essay._

_“Hello, Regulus.” Sirius’ tone was even and his face neutral, giving no indication of what he was thinking._

_Regulus simply looked up at his brother, careful to keep a neutral expression as well. He wondered how the other had managed to find him, because he was sure Sirius had never walked by him before and he couldn’t have seen him unless he was purposefully walking to the end of that unused corridor. Regulus was also curious about why his brother was approaching him at all, when by that point the two hardly interacted anymore._

_Giving up on getting a response, Sirius grumbled and sat down in front of Regulus. He picked up one of the books that were open on the ground, but after a cursory look he carelessly let it fall back down._

_“Hey!” Regulus hurried to pick the book back up and make sure there was no damage, then glared at his brother, waiting for him to explain why he was there._

_But it appeared that Sirius wasn’t in any hurry to explain himself and was now simply staring at Regulus. The silence stretched between them for a while._

_“Out with it already, Sirius.” Regulus was getting impatient and, if his brother wasn’t going to say anything, he would gather his things and leave immediately._

_“I just wanted to say that I watched your last game, and the way you caught the Snitch so quickly and right under the Hufflepuff seeker’s nose was amazing,” Sirius said after raising his hands in mock defense._

_Regulus was caught by utter surprise by those words, and all he could do was stare at his brother with a look of astonishment on his face._

_Sirius snickered at seeing that look, and eager to be the cause of his usually impassive little brother showing more emotions, with no warning he leaned forward and started tickling the boy’s sides. Regulus had always been very ticklish, and letting out an involuntary laugh he immediately tried to pry his brother off him._

_Not wanting to actually enrage Regulus, Sirius let go right away and instead hugged him. That caused the younger boy to freeze up again in confusion._

_“Come on, Reg, I can’t even hug you anymore?” Sirius asked with an unusual tinge of insecurity in his voice._

_“You haven’t hugged me in years,” Regulus replied evenly._

_Sirius loosened the hug but didn’t let go, trailing his hands around Regulus’ waist to the front and then downwards, resting them on his thighs._

_“I stopped when it started looking like approaching you would get me cursed.” Sirius had an easy smile on his face, but Regulus could tell the words were honest._

_Staring directly into his brother’s gray eyes, Regulus realized it had been a long time since they had been that physically close. He suddenly found himself hyperaware of the situation and tried to divert his gaze. But it was useless._

_Sirius was there, right in front of him, paying attention to him, touching him. Sirius had come looking for him just to praise him, and all Regulus could do was bask in his presence. He observed how the sunlight coming from the window highlighted the slight wave of Sirius’ hair, and how his gray eyes seemed to have a shine to them. Regulus couldn’t help thinking that his brother was beautiful._

_Regulus took a sharp breath when he felt one of Sirius’ hands move from his thigh to his crotch, which served to make him aware he had gotten hard at some point._

_“Is this because of me, darling? I didn’t realize you missed your big brother this much,” Sirius said in a low tone and with a slight grin. Regulus wondered how his brother could say something like that with no shame._

_Sirius palmed his crotch through his clothes, and Regulus breathed out a small moan, partly from the touch and partly from the realization that not only was Sirius not embarrassed, he wanted this situation to go somewhere. Regulus couldn’t bring himself to put up any resistance, not when he secretly wanted the situation to take a less than innocent turn as well._

_Sensing that they were on the same page, Sirius didn’t waste any time, and before long Regulus found himself with his pants and underwear pushed down while Sirius jerked him off._

_Regulus let out an excited sob, his heart rate increasing further as he quickly placed both of his hands in front of his mouth and hoped nobody had heard him. He was hit once again with the realization that they were doing this in a school corridor where anybody who felt like wandering a little could walk in on them._

_“Can you keep quiet for me?” Sirius asked with a grin on his face, and Regulus nodded without moving his hands away. “Good boy.”_

_If he had more presence of mind, Regulus would have been annoyed at himself for how easily those words got him to the edge. He could tell that he was close, but his brain seemed to resist the idea of actually orgasming, as if that was the point of no return, and everything leading up to it could be still somehow waved off._

_“So stubborn.” Sirius seemed to understand what was going through Regulus’ mind, and leaning closer he whispered, “you’re doing well, darling, don’t hold back now. It would make me so happy if you could let yourself go.”_

_Those words made Regulus snap, all pretense of control suddenly gone. He closed his eyes and bit his lips to avoid groaning out loud. Sirius kept jacking him off as he was coming, and Regulus felt his entire body relax while his mind focused solely on the sensation of his brother’s hand on him, warm and strong._

_Regulus kept his eyes closed for a while, allowing himself to bask in the pleasant feeling cursing through his body, and only opened them once he felt he was coming down from his high. Sirius was staring at him with burning intensity, but there was an easy smile on his lips._

_“Did you know, Reg? You look beautiful when you come.” Sirius’ smile widened a little, and he leaned closer to Regulus, clearly intending to kiss him––_

Snapping his eyes open, Regulus realized what he had just done. He remained perfectly still for a long stretch of time, expecting a feeling of shame to overcome him at any second. But it never came. He let out a sigh, then grimaced at the realization that he was still holding his dick in his hand. With the intention of not thinking any further about what had just happened, he cleaned himself with magic before hiding under the blankets and hoped sleep would overtake him as soon as possible.

After that, things continued as usual for the rest of the school year. Once summer vacation started, Sirius spent all of one day at Grimmauld Place before reaching his limit of tolerance of their parents, and he simply left for Potter’s house without as much as a goodbye to Regulus.

The end of summer vacation found Regulus lying in bed in his room, unable to think about anything other than Sirius.

Not for the first time, Regulus wondered if the fabled Black madness had started creeping up on him, and he almost hoped that was the case, that he could blame the feverish desire and perverse fantasies that had become familiar company at night on something outside of his own control. But the truth was that he wasn’t trying to control himself to begin with.

With practiced movements, he took off his pajamas and grabbed the jar of lotion he kept in his nightstand. He poured some lotion on his hands, rubbing them together and making sure his fingers were properly coated. Without wasting time, he leaned back on the pillow he had prepared, and while with one hand he touched his dick he used a finger on his other hand to circle his hole, smearing lube on the area.

Like every time he masturbated, Regulus fantasized it was Sirius touching him. His brother would carefully prepare him, pushing two fingers inside his ass, fingering him until he was ready to take his dick. Distantly, Regulus thought of conversations he had overheard late at night in the common room, about so-called toys that were meant to be used to imitate a human partner, and he wished he had any idea about how to go to get something like that for himself.

He had been going at it for a while, and his dick was now fully hard as he let out a low whine while desperately pushing his fingers in and out of his ass at a quick pace. Being in his bedroom at home instead of the Slytherin dormitory allowed him more freedom, and he didn’t bother to keep quiet when he hit a particularly pleasant spot.

“Sirius,” Regulus whined again, imagining his brother over him, praising him as he was fucked by his fingers. He kept his fingers pushed inside as he thumbed the head of his dick, enjoying the pleasure he was feeling.

And then someone cleared their throat.

Regulus opened his eyes and a feeling of dread overtook him when he saw that Sirius was standing at his bedroom door. He should have immediately tried to hide his naked body, said something, or at least removed his hands from where they were positioned on his body, but he felt pinned in position by the intense look in Sirius’ eyes.

“I came to pick up my stuff before school started, and was going to see how you were doing and if you missed me at all, but…” Sirius made a vague gesture with his hands towards Regulus, and after a moment his seemingly serious look was broken by a huge predatory smile. “I guess I got my answer already.”

“Shut up, Sirius,” Regulus said, unable to stop himself. His voice felt strangely hoarse and there was no heat behind his words. He had finally regained enough of his senses to take his hands off himself, and he was about to grab the blanket to cover his body when he stopped again as he heard Sirius walk to the bed.

“Oh, no no. Don’t stop on my account, little brother.” Sirius climbed on the bed and let his gaze wander over all of Regulus’ body before stopping at his ass, perfectly on display from his position.

Regulus flushed and wondered for a moment if this wasn’t just a dream. Sirius looked like he was ready to eat him up, and it only made Regulus aroused again after the shock of being discovered.

“Sirius…” Regulus swallowed, unsure of what he wanted to say.

“No need to be ashamed, Reg,” Sirius said, looking up at his face. “Why don’t you let me help out?”

“What?” Regulus was proud of himself for the fact that his voice didn’t waver at all.

“I promise I’m better than any fantasy you can come up with,” Sirius said smugly.

Regulus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before silently nodding. He was frustrated at himself for being unable to put up even fake resistance, but deep down he knew he was far too gone to say no to the possibility of getting his brother for real, even just for one time.

Sirius smiled and grabbed the jar of lotion that was still on the bed, pouring a generous amount of it on his hand. He placed his fingers at Regulus’ entrance and slowly started pushing inside.

“You’re such a good boy, Reg,” Sirius whispered in his ear while his fingers were being pushed inside his brother as deep as they would go. Already unable to focus much on anything, Regulus couldn’t bring himself to care about the burning sensation in his ass and only wondered how many fingers his brother was pressing into him.

Regulus went back to touching his dick, this time with slow deliberate strokes. He had been relatively close before Sirius arrived, but now he wanted to prolong the encounter as much as possible. Focusing mostly on the sensations caused by his brother, he worked his own hand in the ways he liked the most, trying to heighten the pleasure he was feeling even further. He groaned in satisfaction as Sirius repeatedly pressed at a good spot inside him, and that seemed to encourage his brother further.

Sirius grabbed Regulus’ head, smashing their mouths together hard enough that their teeth clinked against each other, immediately kissing him. Regulus felt heady, the sensation of his brother’s tongue inside his mouth making him dizzy. He did his best to reciprocate, but he was so overwhelmed he had trouble controlling his body.

The kiss was over too quickly for Regulus’ tastes, despite the fact that it left him barely able to breathe. At the same time, Sirius removed his hand from his brother and hastily started to remove his clothes. He let out a frustrated grunt at the trouble he was having due to his urgency, but soon enough the clothes had been thrown on the floor of Regulus’ room, and Sirius was climbing back on the bed fully naked.

“Like what you see, little brother?” Sirius asked, clearly unashamed.

Regulus couldn’t bring himself to utter a single word, his mouth suddenly feeling dry despite the drool he could feel dribbling down from his lips to his chin.

“It’s alright, I can tell from your eyes.” Sirius grinned, and for a moment Regulus felt a flash of jealousy at the thought that he definitely was not the first person to see his older brother like this.

Spurred on by his sudden jealousy, Regulus practically lunged forward at Sirius, kissing him again and with as much ferocity as his brother had kissed him only moments before. The kiss didn’t last long, but when they broke apart, both boys were panting.

“Damn, Reg, you’re a feisty one. Can’t go a moment without attention from your big brother, can you?” Sirius was staring at him straight in the eyes with a hungry look, and putting his hands on Regulus’ shoulders, he pushed the boy down on the bed.

Regulus wanted to yell at Sirius, blame him for intruding into his thought almost every waking moment, lay the blame on him for this sick obsession that was swallowing him whole.

“Too proud to admit that as well, I see.” Sirius made a disapproving noise. “But I want to hear it from you, otherwise how am I supposed to know you do want this?”

“Is the fact that you caught me masturbating while moaning your name not enough proof?” Regulus spat out, and he could feel his face burning in shame now at having said those words out loud. But he was so hard it was almost painful, and he had no intention of putting up with his brother’s teasing any more.

“I don’t know, there might be someone else with my same name out there making you like this,” Sirius said while moving one hand downwards on Regulus’ body, from his stomach to his dick and then fondling his balls. “Be a good boy and tell your brother what you want.”

Audibly swallowing, Regulus had to take a moment to be able to speak. He refused to believe that Sirius could read him that easily, but thinking that this was how he talked to all of his conquests would just lead him down the jealousy path again.

“I want you, Sirius, and I want you _now_.” Regulus fervently hoped that his voice didn’t sound as whiny as it felt like to himself.

Sirius’ grin became almost manic at those words. “Oh, I like it when you’re demanding.”

Sirius lined himself up to Regulus and slowly started penetrating him, but he was clearly holding himself back. Regulus almost wished he didn’t and simply rammed himself into him. He kept going until he bottomed out, letting out a groan at that moment while Regulus instead let out a breathy “ _Oh_ ,” as he arched his body at the sensation.

“That’s my good boy,” Sirius practically growled out, and before Regulus could react in any way, he kissed him with fervor.

Regulus distantly realized that his brother was still holding himself back; he could almost feel the energy thrumming the other’s body. His own mind was foggy, unable to focus on anything in particular, overwhelmed by the multiple sensations: the kiss, the hands grabbing at his hips, his brother inside him. He had fantasized about having sex with his brother so many times before, but he had never entertained the idea of it happening for real, and finding himself in that situation he was unable to figure out if he wanted it to be slow and drawn out or fast and rough.

“Reg,” Sirius called out after breaking the kiss, sounding breathless. The way he said the name was almost reverent. “My sweet little brother, you feel so good.”

“Sirius, please.” Regulus didn’t care that he was definitely whining at that point. “I need you.”

Sirius grinned at the implicit permission to go ahead, but the look in his eyes was one of genuine love. “As you wish.”

He rolled his hips once before pulling almost completely out and then pushing back in at once with none of the gentleness of before.

Regulus groaned in bliss. Between what he had done by himself and later by Sirius, he was loose and worked up enough that even though it was his first time having a dick inside him it didn’t make him any uncomfortable. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, so he wrapped his legs around his brother and let himself be swept away by the sensation already cursing through his body. Coming with a groan, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the feeling of Sirius fucking him through his orgasm, and then continuing as he worked on reaching his own.

“Reg, Reg… it feels so good to be inside you, you’re so perfect.” Sirius was babbling away as he got close to his own orgasm, and Regulus unashamedly enjoyed the mindless praise while catching his breath.

At the end of it all, Sirius and Regulus were lying on the bed side by side, their bodies touching allowing them to feel the sweat on their skin. The only sound in the room was their breathing, still irregular enough to be noticeable. Neither boy seemed in a hurry to speak up.

After a few peaceful minutes, heart rate down and breathing even, Sirius was the one to break the silence. “This is most definitely not what I had in mind when I came here.”

Finally able to think properly, Regulus opted to keep quiet.

Sirius grabbed Regulus’s hand and intertwined their fingers before raising their arms. They continued quietly lying on the bed, both transfixed by the sight of their connected hands above them.

“Sirius…” Regulus started, but found himself unable to continue, a lump in his throat. It might have been for the best, because he wasn’t sure what the right thing to say at that moment was.

“Don’t, Reg.” Sirius sounded uncharacteristically serious.

The silence stretched on until they started feeling the uncomfortable chill caused by the sweat and fluids cooling on their naked bodies. Sirius pulled his hand away from his brother’s and sat up, looking around the floor to figure out where he had thrown his clothes earlier.

Regulus wished he would look at him instead and grimaced as he felt frustration bubble up within himself. It was a familiar feeling when dealing with his brother. He let that familiarity comfort him as Sirius got up and started getting dressed while clearly avoiding looking at him. Regulus sighed and sat up as well, wondering if he could muster up the energy to take a shower.

But when Sirius took a step towards the door, ready to leave the bedroom and most likely the house as well, Regulus finally spoke up, the words surprising even himself.

“Sirius, I miss you.” It was simple; it was the truth. Deep down, below the anger, below the mess of other feelings of the past year.

“I’m not coming back to this house,” Sirius said with certainty, and Regulus knew it was the truth, something that had already been planned before his visit.

“I don’t care about that!” Regulus took a second to force himself to calm down. “I just don’t want to lose you forever. Can’t you just… can we at least try to get along at school?”

Sirius looked back at his brother, and his expression was one of surprise.

“Alright,” Sirius said, nodding, “we can try that.” And then, without adding anything else, he hurried out of the bedroom.

“See you at Hogwarts,” Regulus whispered to his now empty room. But despite the silence that answered him, he found himself smiling.


End file.
